


“Once, I’m out of here, We’re getting drunk."

by stainhermouthred



Series: MCU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship is awesome, Gen, Near Death Experience, They love each other, They're bbf, natasha doesn't hate bobbi, they are more attracted to each other than to clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bobbi was one of the first agents Natasha met after joining Shield. It was a coincidence. She didn’t really look for friends at the beginning. Hawkeye was a handful on his own and being interrogated every five minutes in a first week certainly didn’t help her bond with anyone..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Once, I’m out of here, We’re getting drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, characters belong to MCU

Bobbi was one of the first agents Natasha met after joining Shield. It was a coincidence. She didn’t really look for friends at the beginning. Hawkeye was a handful on his own and being interrogated every five minutes in a first week certainly didn’t help her bond with anyone. So when she actually had some free time late in the evening she usually went to the gym. Sometimes Hawkeye would join her but lately he’s been quite busy so she was coming on her own, just like that day.

Place wasn’t abandoned, there were very few people and no one really paid attention to her which suited her just fine. Natasha walked to the weapon section and looked at the training gear trying to find something she’d like. She noticed battle staves laying carelessly on the floor and bended to pick them up when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hands off, they’re mine.” Natasha turned around and saw a tall blonde with a smirk on her face. Woman had a bottle of water looking like she had been training for hours, she was watching her curiously.

“Leaving your gear unwatched? Sloppy” okay, so it might have been a difficult day for her. She was interrogated about some minor detail in her past that she barely remembered but apparently it had great influence on her latter actions and she was mentally exhausted. Didn’t have time for cocky blondes. Woman in question just rose her eyebrows and came closer to pick up the staves. She stood about five feet from her and Natasha wanted to create some distance, but the blonde didn’t care.

“Somewhere here are the training ones. Not as good as mine but you’ll survive. Have you ever used them?” Natasha remained stoic, giving her only a small nod. She wasn’t really nervous just… wary. “Great, if you want some proper ones give me heads up”Blonde smiled at Natasha and against herself she felt sympathy for her. Well this was her life now, she was going to embrace it.

“Fine, so you can tell who are you” it wasn’t exactly smile on her face but close to it. She tried, alright?

Blonde didn’t have issues like this. “Bobbi Morse, a biochemist, how should I call you, Widow?”

“Natasha is fine”

“Alright, Natasha, wanna spar? I lack a partner and most of people here aren’t really the fighter type. “ Natasha looked around and saw that most of people were doing cardio and didn’t really look as field agents. Even Bobbi told her that she was a biochemist. Most of operatives were either sleeping or active right now. No one should be here except recruits and others like scientists.

Natasha wasn’t all that sure about this but agreed since she didn’t spar with anyone in a while. She promised herself not to hurt Bobbi. Too much. It was her first normal conversation in a while (Hawkeye doesn’t count. Really) she wasn’t going to blow it by breaking bones.

Twenty minutes later and she knew Bobbi didn’t need special treatment. What’s more she was pretty sure that if so called biochemist had her battle staves she would have an actual chance at kicking Natasha’s ass. She couldn’t have that. She focused and flipped Bobbi on her back and pinned her to the floor.

“thought you said you were a biochemist” she panted. That was one hell of a fight and she didn’t expected that. “I am. And a Shield agent. Condename: Mockingbird.” Bobbi grinned at her. “Why do you think Biochemist would need professional battle staves?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and helped her up. They left shortly after. Bobbi was very friendly and she didn’t care about Nat’s the ex-KGB status. That’s a good start.

***

Natasha and Bobbi became friends. Mainly because Bobbi didn’t give a fuck about her origin. But still. It came to the point that Nat was telling Clint about Mockingbird, her sparring partner and then some and he laughed that she was replacing him. Well he wasn’t wrong. When Clint was away and Natasha didn’t feel like being alone she went to Bobbi’s lab. Morse explained that she was in fact Shield agent but she had a PhD in biochemistry and she liked it enough to come down to the lab and work. It was her passion. Natasha couldn’t tell if she was fascinated by her enthusiasm or a bit taken aback considering she didn’t have to do that. She went with fascinated. She taught Bobbi use less convention weapons though she knew nothing will beat woman’s love to her battle staves which she learned to use even better thanks to the biochemist. Yes, she was enjoying having Bobbi as a friend.

But Bobbi was leaving too. More undercover than beat the crap out of people so it was taking longer than Clint’s missions. Natasha didn’t worry because she was good and even if the op was to go south Mockingbird could take it, she experienced it first handed. No, she didn’t usually worry. Twice though she was goddamn terrified.

First one was when she was called in to the extraction team which had never happened before. She was nevr in extraction team. Never. Then in a jet she found out that it had to be done quietly and who they were getting. Bobbi. No one has seen the fear in her eyes. Except for Clint. But he didn’t count. Not really. Mission was a success. She thanked whatever force allowed that and took Bobbi out for drinks to celebrate her being alive.

It became their tradition. Whenever one of them almost died, they got wasted.

The second time was a year later and there was no extraction call. She literally bumped into Coulson while everyone around them was running around, creating a chaos. And she was there by chance. Coincidence.

“What happened Phil?”

“Mockingbird’s down”

Fear crippled up her spine and she really tried not to show anything but she couldn’t. She spend the afternoon watching Bobbi being operated. Clint was on a mission. She was alone. She hated that.

Bobbi survived. Barely.

Natasha managed to sneak into her room while everyone was busy and she seemed pretty happy to see her.

“Hey, you. Shouldn’t you be out chasing aliens?” She even gave the shadow of her old big grin.

“You messed up my timetable. You sure, you don’t want to stick with lab work?”

“Nick made me a spy, he wouldn’t let me leave the bloody job. And I happen to like it thanks a lot.”

“Be careful, Bobbi” Nat looked so concerned that Bobbi gave a small laugh.

“You giving that advice doesn’t work at all, Nat.” Well, she couldn’t blame her. “Once, I’m out of here, We’re getting drunk. We deserve that. You, for the alien stuff and me… for not dying” They laughed and then Bobbi said she was too tired too continue talking and Nat’s left.

When she was closing the door she got one last wide smile from Bobbi. That was the last time Widow has seen her.

**

About two years later she got a call from Clint and she certainly didn’t expect what he had in store for her. He told her to come to his new apartment because there was someone she’d like to see which almost never ended up well so she armed herself carefully before going in ready to save his sorry ass. again. He let her in and hugged her tightly. She raised her eyebrows in silent question and he just smiled and nodded his head to the living room.

Natasha’s heart skipped a beat. Bobbi was sitting on a couch smiling at her widely. They hadn’t seen each other for such a long time that Natasha wasn’t even sure if she was alive. Of course she was. She smiled back and crashed onto the couch next her.

“where have you been? Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you’ve been hiding and no one got to you but your files disappeared from Shield and I didn’t know what the hell has happened” “Oh, you know, working undercover is a bitch” Bobbi grinned at her “And you own me thank-god-bobbi-you’re-not-dead drinks”

“Anytime”

“How about now? We can even kick out Barton from his own apartment”

“how the hell do you two even know each other?” obviously she talked to Clint about Bobbi and vice versa but they never met before.

“I’m too good at my job. Barton tracked me down, made himself look like an idiot since I’ve been shield all along”

Speaking of Clint, he’s been standing there and watching women being all excited and giddy and he was struck with the realization that he had never seen neither Bobbi nor Natasha like this. It made him smile and shake his head at them.

“Really, Bobbi? I thought we were over this already” he cut in and Bobbi gave him an eye roll. Natasha got smiles and he was left with this. Great.

“Shh, it’s hilarious. It’s even better with you in the room all flustered, lover” she looked like she wanted to stuck her tongue at him.

“Lover?” Natasha looked at the two of them, then noticed the hickey on Clint’s neck which she really hadn’t noticed earlier. With a groan she closed her eyes and let her head fall on the back of the couch. “Are you kidding me?” she cracked one eye open to see Bobbi shrug lightly and heard Clint shouting something about his ego. God help her.

“Bobbi, what's wrong with your common sense… I mean… Hawkeye?”

“My common sense disappeared in bed with him. Seriously you should try it, you’d know what I’m talking about” Natasha opened her eyes and looked at Bobbi thinking that maybe she went nuts in the meantime. But blonde had the same cocky expression on her face that she had that day they met and Nat knew they were going to be okay. And she was kind of glad that they were dating. Some happiness was just what they both needed right now.


End file.
